Medium
by Marauder-girl
Summary: Set after OoTP..... Remus discovers that your loved ones never leave you.


Medium

A Fic by Marauder-girl

A/N: Okay I've just got back from one of those 'Spiritual reading' things, like John Edwards/ Colin Fry type things. I've always believed in stuff like that but tonight…. Well it was creepy. My mums mate got red by the guy and it was really scary because he WAS saying things that made sense. Anywho it inspired this…..

Dis: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters…… however the medium and any random other people in this are mine.

Spoilers: I f you HAVENT read the whole of OoTP then DON'T read this!

A/N2: Er…. This is in 1st person perspective and it's through the eyes of the medium. Oh yeah and this is slash… although it's only hints of it… if you have a prob… go elsewhere!

                There are times when I get a bit sick of this gift of mine. Sure it's all fine and dandy being able to communicate with spirits; it at least means you're never alone. But sometimes you can get tired of all the spirits pushing their way through to be heard, and the relatives, ugh don't even get me started. They often take it as a personal insult if their loved ones don't manage to make it through and they often take their frustration out on me. But well I have a job to do so I'll just hope there is no uppity bastard expecting anyone and everyone to come through.

I walk out into the hallway and nod to the old dear who runs this 'church'. She's a lovely old lady by the name of Doreen, lovely but a bit dim, except when it comes to making money. She gives me the nod of approval and stalks up to the front in her overly enthusiastic manner. It takes her a few seconds to clamber up the podium, her short stature not helping her at all.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present your medium for the evening…." She left it hanging dramatically for emphasis "Daniela Makin."

                There was a short scattered burst of applause as I strode upto the front. Turning to face the congregation I could feel the spirits start to come through, but something was wrong, well not wrong but unusual. There was a much more powerful force pushing the other spirits aside. Never in all my time as a medium had I felt a spirit as strong as this one, it was actually making me dizzy. I had a feeling that this one was not going to let me lie, and for once this didn't annoy or bother me. There was a sense of urgency I had also never felt before. It was as if he (for I was now sure it was a he) needed to come through, as if there was some kind of unfinished business or words unspoken between him and his person.

                He walked up the isle toward the back and then turned to the left. I was expecting him to go to one of the numerous pretty girls littered along the back row, but he passed straight by then and settled behind the man at the back of the room. I was confused I'll admit. The man was quite a thin build with light sandy brown hair that was streaked with silver strands, which glistened in the dim light. He looked out of place and lost, but then he looked up and I saw not only the discomfort but pain and loneliness. The beautiful amber eyes were haunted beyond anything I'd ever seen. The spirit placed his arms around him and hugged the man, a gesture which puzzled me, but I had no time to ponder this as a voice cut through my revere.

"Daniela, hello Daniela are you okay?" Doreen's nasally voice sounded worried.

I snapped out of my trance and flashed a grin at the woman. She looked very uncomfortable but grinned back.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine" I heard myself reply, still not quite in tune with anything. The spirit had dimmed his presence and this generally was a sign that meant 'come to me later' so obeying this silent order I continued with the reading.

                The reading was as general as any other, one or two great aunties, parents and grandparents. But even as I was doing the other readings, my attention was drawn back to the man at the back. There was something about him that intrigued me, although I couldn't be sure whether it was the man himself or the spirit who had hugged him. It was coming to the end and the man rose to leave. There was no way I was letting him escape, especially if my suspicions about him were correct.

"Wait…. You at the back, the ones who's leaving… there is someone coming through for you"

He turned around his eyes full of surprise and scepticism. The spirit had returned and was showing me a few different images.

"Does a star….. and the colour black mean anything to you?"

The mans eyes widened even more and he remained standing as he nodded. There was another wave of images and the spirit was laughing happily, it seemed as if he was playing around with all of us.

"There is an R name…. Re…Reg…"

"Remus?" the man interjected his voice weak.

The spirit jumped up and down on the spot, nodding. As more information about them came out, the more visible the spirit became. I could now see him as he was on this plane, long black hair and sparkling, mischievous eyes. He was quite handsome.

"Yes… that's what I'm getting he says it's yours….. then he motions to a specific star as well and is then motions to himself."

"Sirius…. That was his name" Remus answered, and again the spirit, Sirius, nodded.

I soon found out that Sirius was very impatient, he was trying to put across so many things at once I was getting confused. Remus seemed very entertained by this, his eyes no longer looking lost and hurt, but now they sparkled with vitality.

"He mentions an large animal… a deer or a stag I think……. And something like….. sends his love." I didn't understand this but clearly Remus did as he sunk back to his chair and placed his head in his hands.

"And that's the session over…" Called Doreen over the din.

For the first time since I'd met her I wanted to slap her, there was so much I still had to tell this man, who for what I could tell had been through far to much heartache than he deserved.

As the crowd began to disperse I ran to the back, I wanted to talk more with this 'Remus'. I wanted to tell him everything the spirit had put across. During the reading I had not only been given symbols and brief flashes, there had been one or two very clear memories.

"Remus! Wait!"

The man turned to face me, a sad smile on his face.

"Ah Miss Makin…" he had a smooth flowing voice.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you…. In a more private place, um….. there are a few things I still need to tell you."

Here I shot a frigid glare at Doreen who was chatting quite amiably to a portly old gentleman, completely oblivious. Remus looked rather shocked but agreed despite this.

                An hour later I found myself sitting in a small late night café on the other side of London. Remus had just ordered coffees and 'Sirius' was still following him around, sort of like a lovesick puppy. He sat back down coffees in hand.

"So what did you have to say?" Asked Remus, quirking his eyebrows.

"Well it was more along the lines of what you had to say… I'm curious, I've seen something's about you and I wanted to know more about you."

There was a brief flicker of panic in Remus' eyes but he swallowed deeply and stared me down.

"How much have you figured out?"

"Not all that much… I mean that I figured Sirius was either your lover or a very close friend."

He blushed slightly "Well you'd be right on both counts there."

I smiled and he blushed deeper. Sirius was stood behind him chuckling and hugging him tightly.

"That's what I thought… erm… especially after a particularly VIVID image…. He really loves you. But I didn't really want to say it back at the church, especially since I wasn't sure" I rushed this sentence and It was now my turn to blush.

"Typical Siri……" he looked briefly happy, but then a shadow crossed his face.

"You're remembering how he died aren't you?" he didn't say anything, but I could see it.

"Did he show you that as well?" he asked quietly

"Vaguely.. but it didn't really make much sense.."

"No it wouldn't…."

"Listen I know you're…. how to put this……. Different. But I'm different. I would understand."

Boy I shouldn't have said that. Over the next half an hour I learnt of a world so vastly different to the one I knew. It was scary, how little I knew. But after hearing it all I was determined to help.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

He just nodded. I glanced at my watch and gasped.

"Oh my God, I've got to go!"

Remus looked down at his watch and noticed the time himself.

"Me too… Um Daniela.. thanks for tonight. It meant a lot too me."

"No worries… if you ever need me again call this number.." and I quickly wrote down my number on a napkin "I really want to help… in any way I can."

"Thanks" he replied and briefly shook my hand before bidding me goodnight.

As I watched him walk out I knew things would never be the same ever again, so much had changed in that one evening that it was quite astounding. But I knew that whatever the outcome there will always be those on this side and the other who are there for me.

Fin

A/N: Yes it was corny... but I did write it in an hour…… give me a break…. What were you expecting… a masterpiece? Reviews appreciated… just leave 'em down there!


End file.
